Rencontre étrange
by katsumi19
Summary: La première fois que Kageyama l'avait rencontré, c'était dans la rue. Il marchait tranquillement, d'une démarche sexuelle qui faisait balancer avec envie ses hanches. Il voyait sans mal les filles le reluquaient sans vergognes et même des garçons. Ça avait été la première où il avait vu ce jeune homme roux. HinaKage - shonen ai


Titre : Rencontre étrange

Couple : KageHina (UA)

Rating : T

NDK : Bonjour !

Désolé d'avoir laissé mon compte inactif pendant si longtemps ! J'étais beaucoup plus présente sur wattpad qui est, je l'avoue, plus simple d'utilisation…

Durant cette période j'ai participé à un « projet » qui consistait à écrire des OS pour défendre le ship qu'on préférait le plus dans Haikyuu. Vous vous en doutez : j'ai choisi le KageHina aha

Et je vous avoue qu'on s'est un peu lâcher… Certains OS vous paraîtront bizarres ou autres, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

KT/HS

La première fois que Kageyama l'avait rencontré, c'était dans la rue. Il marchait tranquillement, d'une démarche sexuelle qui faisait balancer avec envie ses hanches. Il voyait sans mal les filles le reluquaient sans vergognes et même des garçons. C'était d'ailleurs eux qui avaient posé problème : ils avaient profité que le jeune homme soit seul pour l'entourer. Lui se retrouvait juste là par hasard. Il n'avait rien à faire dans ce quartier. Il s'était juste promené en fonction de ses envies. Il avait vu ces gars entouraient un jeune homme seul et il n'avait pas réfléchi : il avait foncé pour l'aider. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas eu besoin de son aide.

Avant même qu'il n'arrive à leur hauteur, le jeune homme roux s'était avancé vers celui qui était le plus costaud dans la bande de bras cassés et... il avait flirtait. Oui, oui, flirtait, avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui donnait l'impression qu'ils allaient le violer sur place. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais apparemment cela ne plut pas au reste de la bande et une dispute avait débuté. La bande se battit finalement entre eux... Et pendant ce temps-là, le jeune roux qui attirait toutes les convoitises, c'était discrètement éclipsé. Lui-même n'avait pas vu le moment où il avait disparu.

Ça avait été la première où il avait vu ce jeune homme roux.

Les jours suivants, il passa dans ce quartier dans l'espoir de le revoir. Par curiosité. Il ne le vit pas. Il ne rencontra plus le rouquin dans cette rue. Et il pensa sincèrement qu'il ne verra plus jamais ce beau jeune homme. Mais encore une fois il se trompa.

Encore une fois, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il avait aperçu le rouquin de loin. Là encore, il attirait tous les regards, que ce soit par sa démarche sexy que par ses habits très osés. Et là encore, il le suivit sans vraiment le vouloir. Ils allaient juste dans la même direction... Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas d'agression. Ce qui était normal... vu que cette fois-ci le rouquin était accompagné. Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés était en sa compagnie. Et lui aussi attirait beaucoup de regard.

Cette fois-là, il n'eut pas le courage d'aller les voir et ne fit que les fixer de loin.

Il pensait sincèrement avoir gâché sa chance... Mais il faut croire que le destin voulait vraiment qu'il parle au rouquin... Deux mois après, il bouscula un homme dans la rue.

Sa surprise fut totalement lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu roux.

Il s'excusa en bégayant comme un idiot, faisant rire le rouquin. Son rire était si beau... Cristalline comme la musique que feraient des cristaux dans une grotte lorsque des gouttes d'eau leur tombaient dessus. Quand son rire fut calmer, le jeune homme lui jeta un regard et il fit de véritables cristaux. Des pierres d'ambre.

-Je te pardonne si tu m'accordes un verre, petit ténébreux, dit le rouquin en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Et même s'il le nia par la suite, il rougit effectivement à ce geste qu'il trouva vraiment trop sexy. Il savait qu'il avait une préférence pour les hommes, mais n'avait jamais cherché à draguer ou avoir des rapports avec d'autres mecs. Et ce gars qui débarquait et qui donnait l'impression que c'était simple comme bonjour. Bon, peut-être que ça l'était pour lui.

-Alors ?

Et il insistait en plus ! Qu'était-il supposer répondre à ça ? Oui, il supposait... Et ce fut ce qu'il lui répondu. Et le rouquin lui offrit un grand sourire avant de le prendre par la main pour l'emmener je ne sais où... Il suivit docilement. Sur le trajet, le roux se présenta : il s'appelait Hinata Shôyô et était lui aussi lycéen. Il ne lui avait pas dit de quel lycée il venait et il n'avait pas insisté... Hinata avait eu un sourire énigmatique assez terrifiant lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé... Dans un sens, il trouvait le rouquin plutôt inquiétant. Il ne serait dire en quoi... Mais il y avait quelque chose en Hinata... Quelque chose qui ressortait parfois de ses yeux ou de son aura. Il commença sincèrement à flipper pour sa vie quand le rouquin l'emmena, non dans un café comme il l'avait prévu lui, mais dans un grand bâtiment à l'aspect sombre. Des vigiles étaient devant, gardant une grande porte, noire elle aussi. Et perpendiculaire à eux, il y avait une foule de mondes en fil indien.

C'était quoi ça ?

Où était-il ?

Il aurait bien aimé poser la question... Mais dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ambre de ceux d'Hinata, il sentit son inquiétude partir et une étrange euphorie l'envahir. Son corps se retrouva alangui face Hinata. Docilement, il suivit le rouquin jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment noir où ils furent accueillis par une sono d'enfer, la chaleur provoqué par ceux qui étaient déjà là et l'odeur de l'alcool. Malgré son état, Kageyama comprit qu'ils étaient dans une boîte de nuit... Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Cela l'indifférait, c'était étrange. Au fond, il savait qu'il ne devait pas être là : il était mineur, un lycéen même. Si on l'attraper, il aurait des problèmes. Et pourtant, lorsque le roux le tira vers le bar, qu'il commanda des verres pour eux, le noiraud se laissa faire. Il but même le verre que lui proposa le plus petit sans chercher à savoir ce que c'était... Il regretta un peu lorsqu'il sentit le goût de l'alcool envahir sa bouche. Il toussa sous le rire merveilleux du roux.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Hinata le tira à nouveau par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'espace dance de la salle. Sauf qu'il...

-Je ne sais pas danser..., avoua-t-il.

-C'est pas grave... Laisses-toi juste envahir par la musique, répondit le roux.

Et ses mots lui paraissaient tellement vrais, qu'il obéit. Non, en fait il n'avait même pas eu à obéir. Son corps était _**englouti**_ par la musique. Il ressentait la musique elle-même dans chaque fibre de son corps. Et il se mit à bouger. Lentement, suivant le rythme du DJ, son corps ondulait. Puis il sentit Hinata se collait à lui. Le roux mit ses bras autour de son cou et colla son dos à son torse. Le corps du plus petit s'emboîta sur le sien et il sentit avec une inquiétante envie le fessier du plus petit pile sur son sexe. Le roux se mit à bouger... Mais Kageyama était sûr qu'il ne bougea pas pour danser. Il avait plutôt l'impression que le roux faisait en sorte... de l'exciter. Sinon, comment expliquer ses hanches fines qui se balançaient doucement de droite à gauche... frottant son sexe de façon indécente... ? Comment expliquer ses caresses sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux alors que le plus petit gémissait doucement contre lui ?

La musique était forte. Les autres personnes autour ne devaient pas entendre. Mais lui avait justement l'impression que c'était le son qu'il entendait le plus. Il sentait clairement les déhanchés d'Hinata. Ses déhanchés qui frottaient son corps. Le chauffant. Il avait lui-même arrêté de bouger pour laisser à Hinata tout le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et ainsi, il ne ratait rien du spectacle. S'agrippant à ses cheveux, Hinata avait rejeté la tête en arrière, sur son épaule. Des gémissements indécents sortaient de sa bouche alors que son visage était rouge de plaisir. À le regarder, il donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui était en train de recevoir du plaisir. Qu'il était en train de faire l'amour. Il en rougit rien que dit penser alors qu'à l'intérieur de son pantalon, il sentit sa virilité tressaillir. Et il rendit à ce moment qu'il était excité. Il prit conscience que si Hinata donnait l'impression d'être en train de baiser, c'était parce que son sexe était tendu dans son pantalon et qu'il le frottait sans honte au derrière du roux. Il remarqua en même temps qu'il caressait le plus petit. Lui qui avait eu l'impression qu'Hinata bougeait seul, il avait eu tort : il bougeait aussi, enserrant les fines hanches et les obligeant parfois à faire des mouvements un peu trop osés pour que personne ne remarque pas leurs états d'excitation. Ce fait l'inquiéta... Il n'avait pas envie d'être arrêté pour atteinte à la pudeur dans une boîte de nuit étrange. Bizarrement, le rouquin comprit sans qu'il n'ait à le dire. Se tournant vers lui, Hinata se leva sur la pointe des pieds et délicatement, il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Et il sombra.

Sans comprendre, il devint spectateur de son propre corps. Il se vit prendre avec brutalité le rouquin dans ses bras. Et l'embrasser tout aussi durement. À cela, le roux gémissait et accrocha ses jambes à sa taille, là, devant toute la boîte de nuit. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de dérangeait quiconque. Pire, il voyait d'autres personnes faire de même. Il voyait des personnes se faire prendre sans aucune pudeur sur les murs de la boîte. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir ça ? Et pourquoi son corps agissait sans son consentement ?

-Eh bien... Tu es bien le premier à garder un soupçon de conscience... Pourtant mes baisers sont connus pour faire disparaître les esprits, dit le rouquin pensivement.

Il déposa des baisers papillon tout le long de son menton. Le sourire angélique du roux était toujours là. Mais dans l'état où il était, ce sourire lui faisait peur. Surtout quand les yeux du plus petit se mirent à briller d'un rouge sang inquiétant.

-J'ai une idée !, s'écria soudain Hinata en se détachant de lui. Tu es différent des autres que j'ai déjà piégés..., il sourit à ce mot,... tu ne te laisses pas totalement dominer par mon pouvoir. J'aime ça...

Le rouquin lui tourna autour tel un requin. Il en frissonna. Sa réaction eut l'air de lui plaire car il se lécha les lèvres.

-Je vais te laisser partir...

Sur ce, il claqua des doigts et le noiraud put à nouveau bouger.

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il voyait bien que toutes les personnes dans cette salle étaient sous l'emprise d'une magie. Aucun d'eux ne donnaient l'impression d'être libre un jour... Alors pourquoi lui... ? C'était beaucoup trop suspect.

-Alors, Kageyama, ne fait pas cette tête suspicieuse, ria le roux. Je ne vais rien te faire... enfin presque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux... ?

Hinata sourit.

-Rien de bien méchant... juste un peu de plaisir.

-Hein ?

Il osa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Vois-tu Kageyama je fais partie d'une famille de démon qui se nourrit du plaisir des humains...

-Un incube..., coupa-t-il le rouquin.

-C'est exact, fit Hinata, enthousiasme.

-Je croyais que les incubes n'abusaient que des femmes...

-Hum... Moui... Mais les femmes ne sont pas amusantes, bouda le démon. Elles capitulent tellement rapidement face au plaisir. Je préfère les hommes comme toi !

Et le sourire que lui offrit le démon aurait le trompé si ce dernier n'avait pas encore les yeux rouge sang... Qu'importe le contrat qu'il allait passer avec le démon ce soir, il allait devoir apprendre à mieux résister au rouquin.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi... ?

-D'après toi~

Il lui offrit un sourit aguicheur.

-Tu étais vraiment _**bon**_ tout à l'heure, gémit le rouquin. Ton énergie est délicieuse... Je me demande quel goût aura ta semence, se demanda-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Kageyama rougit.

-Si tu veux sortir d'ici, continua le démon, tu dois promettre de me laisser faire de toi mon numéro un.

-Numéro un ?

-Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les humains qui acceptent de nous nourrir, en autre.

-Hum...

-Si tu acceptes, tu pourras sortir d'ici vivant et aucun démon ne sera autorisé à t'approcher, sauf moi bien sûr ! Tu seras garanti de toute attaque démoniaque !

-Et je n'ai qu'à... promettre ?, demanda-t-il, trouvant cela trop simple.

-Les promesses avec un démon sont inviolables..., ses yeux deviennent plus rouges,... si tu me trahis, je pourrais faire de toi ce que je veux et cela pour l'éternité...

Kegayama déglutit. Le rouquin avait vraiment paru flippant à l'instant... comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui.

-Alors ? T'as décision ?

Quelle décision ?! S'il refusait, il allait se faire hypnotiser sur-le-champs et servir de repas au rouquin. Et s'il acceptait... ben il servirait quand même de repas au rouquin ! Au moins, dans la deuxième option, il restait en vie.

-Je... J'accepte d'être ton premier...

-Numéro un, le reprit le rouquin en souriant.

-Oui, bon ton numéro un.

-Bon ! Puisque tu as accepté, allons chez toi !

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut bien que je mange, gonfla des joues le plus petit.

Et il aurait pu paraître mignon si un sourire espiègle n'était pas apparu sur son visage juste après... Tobio soupira. Il sentait que sa vie n'allait plus du tout être la même. Foutu démon trop mignon qui traînait dans les rues avec des tenues aguicheuses pour tromper les gens et les séduire...

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on le fait. On est des démons, To-bi-o~

Fin.

Édit : Il y aura un bonus pour cet OS !


End file.
